


im dumb shes a lesbian

by heycatras



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycatras/pseuds/heycatras





	im dumb shes a lesbian

a boy tries to kiss elena but syd stops him and yells “she’s my lesbian!” and syd and elena live happily ever after the end


End file.
